The present invention relates to a fishing reel in which improvements are made to prevent play between a rotating shaft which is rotated by the rotation of a drive mechanism provided in a reel body and a rotation-prevented fitting portion of a gear.
In a fishing reel, a takeup drive mechanism and an oscillation mechanism are conventionally accommodated inside a reel body, and the rotatively driving force of a handle which is rotatably attached to the reel body is transmitted to the takeup drive mechanism and the oscillation mechanism by means of a gear train.
The gear is normally fitted over a shaft in such a manner as to be prevented from rotating, and is arranged such that a noncirular portion such as a spline surface or slot is formed in the shaft, while a hole having a similar shape is formed in the gear, and the two portions are fitted to each other. In this case, since play is likely to occur to the non circular portion, and alignment between the shaft and the gear is difficult, there are cases where the gear becomes eccentric, so that there has been a demand for prompt improvement.
To overcome the above-described drawback, JP-A-9-313079 discloses a technique in which a circular hole and a noncircular portion are formed in a gear, and the noncircular portion of the gear is engaged with a plate having a projection engaging with a noncircular portion of a shaft portion while alignment is being made between the circular portion of the shaft portion and the circular portion of the gear, so as to provide a detent while increasing the alignment accuracy.
However, with the arrangement of the above-described publication, although the alignment accuracy improves, since the prevention of relative rotation of the gear and the shaft is effected by means of a separate member, radial play is large, and it is impossible to suppress play in the direction of thrust. Therefore, abnormal noise and vibration occur during normal winding.
Furthermore, since the number of component parts used is large, and the component parts are difficult to assemble, the fabrication and assembly cost becomes high, rendering the reel expensive.
The problem that the invention is to solve is that if a noncircular portion such as a spline surface or slot is formed in the shaft, while a hole having a similar shape is formed in the gear, and the two portions are fitted to each other, play is likely to occur to the noncircular portion, and alignment between the shaft and the gear is difficult, so that there are cases where the gear becomes eccentric.
To overcome this drawback, if a circular hole and a noncircular portion are formed in a gear, and the noncircular portion of the gear is engaged with a plate having a projection engaging with a noncircular portion of a shaft portion while alignment is being made between the circular portion of the shaft portion and the circular portion of the gear so as to provide a detent while increasing the alignment accuracy, although the alignment accuracy improves, since the prevention of relative rotation of the gear and the shaft is effected by means of a separate member, radial play is large, and it is impossible to suppress play in the direction of thrust. Therefore, abnormal noise and vibration occur during normal winding.
Furthermore since the number of component parts used is large, and the exponent parts are difficult to assemble, the fabrication and assembly cost becomes high, rendering the reel expensive.
In view of the above-described drawbacks, an object of the invention is to provide a fishing reel in which the alignment accuracy is high and the number of component parts used is small, and which facilitates assembly and is capable of preventing the occurrence of abnormal noise and vibration.
To overcome the above-described problems, a fishing reel including a reel body for accommodating components of a reel and a drive mechanism provided in the reel body for winding a fishline around a spool, comprise: a resilient member interposed between a rotating shaft which is rotated by the rotation of the drive mechanism and a rotation-prevented fitting portion of a gear so as to prevent play between the gear and the rotating shaft.
A fishing reel including a reel body for accommodating components of a reel and a drive mechanism provided in the reel body for winding a fishline around a spool, comprises a rotating shaft which is rotated by the rotation of the drive mechanism and a gear fitted to each other in such a manner as to be prevented from rotating relative to each other, that a hollow cylindrical portion extending from the gear in an axial direction of the rotating shaft is formed, and that a bearing is interposed between the hollow cylindrical portion and the reel body so as to rotatably support the rotating shaft by the reel body.
The resilient member is interposed between fitting portions of the gear and the rotating shaft which is fitted to the gear in such a manner as to be prevented from rotating with respect to the gear so as to prevent play between the gear and the rotating shaft.
The fitting portions of the gear and the rotating shaft are respectively formed by a noncircular detent portion and a circular supporting portion, and the resilient member is interposed between the circular supporting portion and a circular hole portion of the gear so as to prevent the play between the gear and the rotating shaft.